Delusions Of Reality
by CTUAgent22
Summary: One shot involving one girl's story about running into Riddick. Rated for language. Not a Mary Sue I hope not anyway. Story is finished.


I don't own anything related to the Riddick franchise.

All bad grammar is intentional due to the style of the story.

"So there I was, right? I had just walked off a merchant ship that landed on Bismarc 2… No, I wasn't a stowaway, my dad has a buddy on the crew and he arranged travel for me. So like I was saying, I had just arrived and I was walking around. Yeah I felt safe there alone. Why wouldn't I? Anyway I was walking around looking for lodging when a group of guys approached me. How many? Oh five or six I think. Anyway one of the guys goes, he goes hey little girl don't you know its not safe to be out after dark? And I was like, whatever fuck off, because I know how to handle myself. No way was I scared! Daddy didn't raise no baby! Anyway the guys are all grinning at each other and stuff so I grin back then take off running back the way I came. Yeah I said I'm not scared, but there was a lot more of them than me ya know? So I'm running and I hear them behind me so I duck into an alley. Yeah I realize, not the smartest when you're not familiar with the area, but what was I supposed to do? Police? Give me a break; the cops there work for the highest bidder, and that didn't include me.

So where was I – right, the alley. So I'm running down this alley and I go around a couple corners… I don't know right left right? You keep interrupting my train of thought. So yeah after those turns I don't know where the hell I am anymore, not that I did to begin with, hah. So I stop and hide behind some big boxes so I can catch my breath and I hear those guys real close, yelling at me. Oh they were yelling the typical shit. So I'm sitting there trying to be real quiet and one of the guys steps out in front of me and says gotcha! So I'm all thinking oh shit I'm screwed. So before I can grab my knife… yeah I had a knife, what do you think I was crazy? I don't travel unarmed, Christ that's stupid. So before I can grab my knife the asshole in the front grabs me and slams me up against the wall. So I'm thinking, great I've always wanted to get gang raped, as the guy starts feeling me up and shit and the other guys are standing there giggling like inbred idiots. I closed my eyes because I'm thinking ok get it over with and they'll let you go and I heard a weird sound. I don't know, it wasn't so much of a sound as a lack of a sound? Get me? So I open my eyes and there's this huge bald guy standing behind asshole number one, that guy's bald as a cue ball and real badass looking. I'm thinking, oh shit from the frying pan into the fire.

So I guess Mr. Wannabe Rapist notices either his buddies being quiet or the expression on my face because he lets go of me and turns around. By now I've noticed why it's so silent – all his cronies are laying on the ground and they aint moving. So this new guy, bald badass, he grabs the guy, pulls him away from me, and says something… more growls it actually. So he growls didn't anyone teach you manners? And before I can blink that fucker's got the guy's insides pouring out, all I could see was some light flashing off his knifes. By now I'm too shocked to move, all I can do is just huddle against the wall and watch. When he's done big baldy looks up at me and did I tell you about his eyes? Oh shit his eyes were wicked; they had a weird silverish glow, light reflecting off them or something. So anyway he looked up at me with those eyes and growls what are you doing here? And I'll admit I'm thinking oh god don't kill me because this was psycho, more than I had ever seen. But I wasn't going to show more fear than I already had, nuh-uh. So I look up at him and I pop off with well everything has to be someplace right? I guess he found it funny or something because the briefest hint of a smirk showed up on his face then quickly disappeared. So he says, still growling, what's your name kid? Normally I wouldn't take that shit from someone, but hah you know this wasn't normal shit right? So I'm all oh I'm Brianna but everyone calls me Bree who are you? And he's all well Bree I'd suggest you not be here and I was like yeah you got a point, hey how do I get back to the spaceport from here? And he says, not growling so much but still super deep voice, go back out this alley and take a left. So I say, ok thanks but really, who are you? And he says you don't want to know about me, just go. I start to argue with him but I notice him playing with one of those weird knifes of his and like I said before, daddy didn't raise no idiot so I nod my head in greeting and high-tail it out of there. I don't think I stopped jogging until I reached the spaceport. Luckily the ship I came in on was still there so I talked to my dad's buddy and he let me back on for the return trip and here I am now."

"_And where are you now?"_

"I'm at the hospital, you guys think I'm sick but I'm not."

_"No one thinks your sick, Brianna, we're just confused by your story"_

"It's not a story it's the truth it fucking happened!"

_"Did you tell those events to anyone on that ship?"_

"Yeah I told my dad's buddy about it. He laughed when I described the guy and told me I was lucky"

_"Why were you lucky?"_

"Because that big bald guy, he's a wanted killer or something. He said the guys name was Riddick and that he'd kill you as soon as look at you. I don't know about that, I mean sure he killed those guys but maybe chivalry isn't dead right?"

_"I see. Well I think that's enough for today. It's almost time for bed. Why don't you head back to your room and relax, you're awfully agitated by what you've told me"_

"I'm agitated because you don't believe me. Why doesn't anyone believe me?"

_"We'll talk again tomorrow now head back to your room before I have to give you a shot."_

"Fine, I'm gone"

-----

(Into tape recorder microphone) _"Subject suffers from delusions of having traveled to other planets. She also has a minor obsession with a violent man, perhaps projecting her own violent desire. Recommend subject remain under observation for a minimum of 90 days."_

----

In her room, Bree paces around in agitation. "What is their problem? I know it happened… why do they think I made that up?" She stops and begins to look out at the night through her window. In the distance she notices a strange shadow. Looking more closely, she sees a figure crouched – with silver glowing eyes. With a smile, she lays down on her bed – knowing she'll be out before much longer.


End file.
